Belonging In Another World
by Pricat
Summary: Zora is lonely until she meets Jack and her life changes as she helps him to stop a witch from ruining Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I felt like writing another NBC story and I hope people like.**

**Zora is a sweet Goth chick but lonely until she meets Jack and Zero in the forest and she discovers her destiny but a young witch that Oogie adopted wants to ruin Christmas but Jack along with Zora and Sally decide to stop her before Christmas is ruined.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the week before Christmas and a young girl was walking home from school but she sighed as she was feeling miserable because she knew that Christmas annoyed her because her family would visit and sghe didn't get along with her cousins.

Her name was Zora and she was thirteen but a gentle hearted Goth but other kids didn't understand her and her parents were always fighting but she found solace in her room drawing and writing stories about a town full of strange yet wonderful creatures but she sighed entering the forest as something caught her eye.

It was a ghost dog with a glowing orange nose but she smiled as she wasn't afraid of Zero but she laughed.

"Zero?

Where're you?" she heard somebody say.

It was a skeleton in a black suit with a black bat bow tie but was slender with warmth in his eyes but Jack was staring at the girl knowing that she seemed lonely like he had but he had an idea.

"Hey there I'm Jack.

Thanks for finding Zero.

He ran away from me when I came to this world.

I've been searching for somebody that looks like you.

But I don't know." he told her.

"My name is Zora.

Where did you guys come from?" she asked.

Jack laughed at her.

"We come from the holiday world known as Halloween Town where I am the Pumpkin King but we've been waiting for the Pumpkin Princess and I think it could be you." he said.

Zora was in awe at this knowing that she'd never been that special in her life but maybe this was her destiny as her parents never told her about her birth parents but she had a feeling that she knew Jack but decided to go with them back to Halloween Town.

"Splendid!

Meet us in the forest later tonight." he told her.

Zora smiled as she left the forest but knew that something special was going to happen to her that had been waiting for since a long time as she went to her home.

* * *

Zora was quiet as she was eating dinner but her parents weren't home as usual but the sitter was here but busy as she was eating pizza but she was thinking about the adventures she would have in the world Jack had been telling her about but wondered if she was the Pumpkin Princess which would be cool but she left after finishing but couldn't wait until midnight so she could leave but knew the sitter would be asleep as she went to her room for a while and was sketching herself as the Pumpkin Princess.

She smiled as she was done but realised it was ten at night and only two hours to go until leaving but she hoped things were okay but she sighed as she was listening to punk music on her earbuds for a while...


	2. Going To Halloween Town

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Wolf for reviewing.**

* * *

Zora thn smiled as she saw that it was almost midnight as she decided to leave the house now and hoped nobody would mind that she'd left but she smiled leaving her neighbourhood but headed to the forest as she hoped Jack and Zero weren't mad at her for nearly being late but she smiled seeing them waiting as she smiled.

"There you are!

I thought you'd forgotten." Jack said.

"Don't worry Jack.

I'd never forget you guys." she told them.

"Come on let's go." Jack said.

She then followed them deeper into the forest as she was curious but smiled as they came to a grove of trees that had doors on them as she was curious.

"The doors on the trees lead different holiday worlds." Jack told her.

She then saw a tree with a pumpkin shaped door.

"We're going through it, right?" Zora asked them.

Jack nodded in reply.

"Yes we are." the Pumpkin King answered.

She was nervous as the door opened as a gust of wind pulled them through as the door closed as Zora screamed but Jack understood knowing that entering Halloween Town but knew she'd like it as soon as she got used to being there.


End file.
